1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to battery containment mechanisms in electronic devices, specifically an electronic device battery pack removal and emplacement lock structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The rechargeable battery packs of conventional notebook computers, referring to FIG. 1, consists of the said battery pack 1 installed in a recessed compartment 20 of the said notebook computer 2, the said battery pack 1 having a minimum of one opening 10 disposed at an appropriate position and the said compartment 20 having an internally situated hook latch 22 such that when the said battery pack 1 is installed into the said compartment 20, the said battery pack 1 is thereby secured within the said compartment 20. To remove the said battery pack 1, the said hook latch 22 is retracted from the said opening 10 using two hands. However, when the said battery pack 1 is installed into the said compartment 20, since its surface is flush with the surface of the said notebook computer 2, the said battery pack 1 is difficult to extricate and creates numerous user inconveniences and problems.
In view of the said shortcomings, specifically that the said battery pack must be removed in an operation requiring the use of both hands and the said battery pack is difficult to extricate from the said compartment, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and experimentation that culminated in the successful development of the electronic device battery pack removal and emplacement lock structure of the invention herein which consists of a compartment recessed in the case of an electronic device that provides for the installation of a battery pack, a minimum of one hook block proximal to its end at one side between the said battery pack and the said compartment, a minimum of one tapered polyhedron proximal to its other end, and a release structure internally disposed in the said compartment As such, when the said battery pack is placed into the said compartment, the said tapered polyhedron pushes the said release structure until the said battery pack is completely ensconced within the said compartment, following which the said release structure automatically returns to its original position to restrain the said tapered polyhedron and render it immovable. When the said release structure is toggled, the said release structure pushes the said hook block, enabling the extrication of the said battery pack from the said compartment and, furthermore, its stationing at the said release position.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.